


beautiful

by thunderstorm (ConsultingTimelordWizard)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Making Out, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/thunderstorm
Summary: She looked so beautiful illuminated by the fire’s light.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> to my lovely sydney <3

She looked so beautiful illuminated by the fire’s light.

It highlighted her silhouette nicely, shone off the waves of blonde hair down her back, and let him see her perfectly clear as she threw her head back into a laugh, leaning against Lily and taking a drink from her cup. They were celebrating— graduation was tomorrow, and they’d have to go be bloody adults instead of dicking around as they have been for the last seven years of their lives. He tore his eyes away from her, looked down at his half-empty cup, and downed the rest of the contents, the alcohol burning down his throat in all the right ways and helping him relax the nerves that settled in his stomach whenever  _ she _ looked his way.

Sirius felt like a little kid playing dress-up, and he wasn’t even sure why.

Nearby, Remus was leaning against the common room wall looking worse for wear, and Peter was curled in a ball at his side, chatting about something he couldn’t hear (nor cared to, quite frankly). Mary was watching on while Dorcas chugged down a full cup of their strongest whiskey, and James sat on the couch near Marlene and Lily with a big, goofy grin on his face. He caught Sirius’ eye from across the room and smirked like he knew something Sirius didn’t, nodding toward Marlene as if that was a clearer indication of what he wanted him to do. Luckily, Sirius didn’t have to figure it out, because Marlene looked over, seemed to light up when she saw Sirius, and left James and LIly’s side immediately, stumbling a bit toward him with a wide grin just for him.

He once again ignored the way his stomach flipped. She still looked beautiful, even further away from the fireplace. 

“Alright Marlene?” he asked and she nodded, tucking her hair back behind her ear so it wouldn’t dip into her cup. 

“Alright. What are you doing over here by your lonesome, Sirius? Suddenly a wallflower?”

“Never,” he replied easily, a smile coming to his face. “Can’t a fella drink in peace?”

“Never,” she echoed, and his smile widened. 

The silence between them for a moment was comforting almost, but eventually, he asked, “Tomorrow doesn’t seem real. I dunno what I’m gonna do after this place, Marls. Do you?”

Something flickered in Marlene’s expression, but Sirius didn’t question it, watching as she leaned closer and replied, “Well of course. I’m going to be sticking by the Most  _ Loving  _ and  _ Drunkest  _ House of Black. What else?”

_ Oh _ .  _ Love _ . 

Sirius’ breath caught in his throat as her closeness seemed to magnify tenfold, and before he fully realized what he was doing he was leading her along toward an unoccupied corner of the room, full view blocked off from most, if not all, of the seventh years partying. Marlene raised an eyebrow at him, something looking like it  _ wanted _ to be said in her eyes too, but for some reason, Sirius couldn’t force it out of his mouth. The words were stuck in his throat, revelation still reeling through his mind, and instead of trying to force the words out, Sirius leaned down, cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her.

He wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner.

Marlene responded in earnest, arms wrapping around his neck as he tugged her by the waist until they were touching from head to toe, but that still wasn’t enough. Maybe his animagus being a dog was more accurate than he thought, because she nipped at his lip and he let out what sounded close to a  _ growl _ , hand sliding to pull her flush against him and inching up underneath her shirt. He felt her shiver against him smirked, breath hitching as she reached under his shirt to feel his abs like a starving person, and Sirius wanted  _ more _ , couldn’t stop himself from wanting  _ more _ , because this was Marlene and how hadn’t he noticed this— noticed  _ her _ — until now? He was dragged out of his thoughts as she moaned quietly into his mouth, and when they finally pulled away for breath he could see that she was just as alight as he was. He wanted her… but not here. Not when they could get no privacy outside of this small little corner. 

Sirius leaned back in, trailing kisses from her neck to her jaw to her ear, nipping lightly at the lobe and asking roughly, “Wanna get out of here?”

“Fuck yes,” she responded, and Sirius beamed, pressing one more kiss to her lips before forcing himself to pull away more fully. He didn’t let go of her hand, though, as he led her to the common room exit and into the dark Hogwarts halls.

Marlene would be sticking by him, she said. It may have taken him years, but now that he knew he wanted that too, Sirius just hoped and prayed that she meant it.


End file.
